Splatter Party
"Splatter Party" is a song produced by Camelia and performed by VOCALOID Miku Hatsune. It features the protagonist as she details her kidnappings, mutilations, and murders. Lyrics Japanese= Ran ranra ranranran Ranranranran ranranran Ran ranra ranranran Ranranranran ranranran Ran ranra ranranran Ranranranran ranranran Ran ranra ranranran Ranranranran ranranran Dosuguroi chi shitataru Toritsukareta you ni (Zip zap zip zap) Joushiki o fuminijiru Beni ni nureta hiiru (Zip zap zip zap) Wareta garasu no ue de Suteppu o fumeba (Zip zap zip zap) Kawaii sono hitomi Eguridashi nagara waraimasho Hitori zutsu zutazuta ni Kirisaku oningyou Chikarou no mizutamari ni Utsutta shinigami no shiruetto Cheensou ga hanetobasu Chi shibuki hada o tsutatte ”Saa, paati no jikan da yo!” Ran ranra ranranran Ranranranran ranranran Ran ranra ranranran Ranranranran ranranran Ran ranra ranranran Ranranranran ranranran Ran ranra ranranran Ranranranran ranranran Kowareta terebi terasu Aa kurutta you ni (Zip zap zip zap) Common sense having lost to depravity Giving in to my desires completely (Zip zap zip zap) '' Aoi kami ga hoshii ka'' Akai kami nara sugu (Zip zap zip zap) Kokoro made issho ni Kirikizami nagara odorimasho Ran ranra ranranran Ranranranran ranranran Ran ranra ranranran Ranranranran ranranran Ran ranra ranranran Ranranranran ranranran Ran ranra ranranran Ranranranran ranranran Hitorizutsu ikenie ni Sasageru ohimesama Sabitsuita tetsu kusari Hosoi ashi ni kataku karamitsuki Cheensoo no unaru oto Himei o kakikeshite ”Saa, paati no jikan da yo!” Ran ranra ranranran Ranranranran ranranran Ran ranra ranranran Ranranranran ranranran Ran ranra ranranran Ranranranran ranranran Ran ranra ranranran Ranranranran ranranran Ran ranra ranranran Ranranranran ranranran Ran ranra ranranran Ranranranran ranranran Ran ranra ranranran Ranranranran ranranran Ran ranra ranranran Ranranranran ranranran Ran ranra ranranran Ranranranran ranranran Ran ranra ranranran Ranranranran ranranran |-|English= La-la, la-la-la-la La-la-la-la-la-la-la La-la, la-la-la-la La-la-la-la-la-la-la La-la, la-la-la-la La-la-la-la-la-la-la La-la, la-la-la-la La-la-la-la-la-la-la Dark red blood trickles down It's as if I am somehow possessed (Zip zap zip zap) Crushing common sense underfoot Heels soaked in crimson (Zip zap zip zap) With shattered glass as a stage If I dance about like this, (Zip zap zip zap) Let's laugh While gouging out those cute eyes Tearing those "dolls" to shreds One by one Reflected in the puddle on the dungeon floor, A Death God's silhouette The blood-splatter from the chainsaw Coats my skin "Alright, it's party time!" La-la, la-la-la-la La-la-la-la-la-la-la La-la, la-la-la-la La-la-la-la-la-la-la La-la, la-la-la-la La-la-la-la-la-la-la La-la, la-la-la-la La-la-la-la-la-la-la Illuminated on that broken TV Having seemingly gone mad (Zip zap zip zap) Common sense having lost to depravity Giving in to my desires completely (Zip zap zip zap) You want the blue paper you say? Well you'll surely get the red paper soon (Zip zap zip zap) Let's dance and chop away Until we get to the heart La-la, la-la-la-la La-la-la-la-la-la-la La-la, la-la-la-la La-la-la-la-la-la-la La-la, la-la-la-la La-la-la-la-la-la-la La-la, la-la-la-la La-la-la-la-la-la-la Spoiled princesses Made sacrifices one by one Rusted chains Wrapped firmly around those slender legs The roar of the chainsaw Drowns out the screams "Alright, it's party time!" La-la, la-la-la-la La-la-la-la-la-la-la La-la, la-la-la-la La-la-la-la-la-la-la La-la, la-la-la-la La-la-la-la-la-la-la La-la, la-la-la-la La-la-la-la-la-la-la La-la, la-la-la-la La-la-la-la-la-la-la La-la, la-la-la-la La-la-la-la-la-la-la La-la, la-la-la-la La-la-la-la-la-la-la La-la, la-la-la-la La-la-la-la-la-la-la La-la, la-la-la-la La-la-la-la-la-la-la La-la, la-la-la-la La-la-la-la-la-la-la Other Appearances *The song was featured on the album Stance on Wave. Gallery Images Splatter1.jpg Splatter2.jpeg Splatter3.jpeg Splatterparty.jpg Videos Official Camelia ft. 初音ミク - “Splatter Party” (English Subtitles) Covers Splatter Party (feat. Rena) 【Intense Symphonic Metal Cover】|FalKKonE feat. Rena Category:Independent Songs Category:Solos Category:VOCALOID